


Drunken Nights

by lotus_hills



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, drunken madness, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus_hills/pseuds/lotus_hills
Summary: Sweaty people, pumping music... where the hell were you again?





	

You couldn't remember the last time you had ever been so absolutely shitfaced. Actually, you couldn't remember anything, really.

Your somewhat hazy vision registered the half missing, lipstick stained mirror that reflected the graffitied covered toilet stall doors positioned in front of you, as well as the disgusting sinks attached to the tiled wall. You were in a bathroom... somewhere, you deduced.

"Fuck... I look good, though," you nodded approvingly, puckering your lips. Your make-up wasn't too shabby looking, a little smudged around the eyes, but otherwise worthy of being showed off. And the short, white dress you wore was doing your figure absolute justice. Ruching up the front with a criss cross halter neck and a cutout around your cleavage, you mumbled a, _"I'd totally date me"._

The fluorescent lights beamed so bright you could have mistaken the light for heaven. But then you laughed because focusing your gaze in the mirror, you could see a couple hooking up in the stall behind you and you doubted that shit happened in heaven.

"But then again, who even knows... fuck I need to piss."

You stumbled out of the shithole of a bathroom a bit and a half later and into a rather humid and epileptic room. _Ah shit, I'm at a club. Right._ The blaring music was beginning to do your head in, and where the fuck was your table again?

You hadn't even the time to blink before something landed on your hip and you whipped your head around, prepared to roundhouse someone at that very moment. It was a girl, and it was someone you knew.

"Jeez, [Name], where have you been?" a good-looking, curly black haired girl shouted overtop the upbeat music. Her piercing crimson gaze bore into your own confused one, as you answered somewhat slowly.

"I dunno. Where have _you_ been."

She stared at you for a few seconds before shaking her head with a small grin. "Alright, you look like you need to go home right now."

You did not protest as she guided you through the swarm of sweaty bodies grinding on each other. You may have _accidentally_ grabbed some guys ass on your way out, but it was alright because it was only a accident.

You swore it was.

"Stay by the bouncer, I'll be right back," you watched her figure be swallowed once again by the crowd of bodies. But apparently being intoxicated off your tits meant that everything just went in one ear and out the other. Or maybe that was just you.

Either way, you ended up outside - not by the bouncer - leaning on someone's car, the wind lightly whipping your hair around.

Your eyes caught sight of a well manicured bush not too far away from you, and you narrowed your eyes in sharp realisation.

"Hold the fucking bus, is that... Mickey Mouse's head?"

You bumbled aimlessly over to the offending bush, hands immediately shooting out to grip the two circular ears atop it. You were almost mesmerized by it's aesthetic beauty as you caressed the leaves.

"Such a pleasing bush.."

The next thing you knew, you were doubled over that pleasing bush, emptying the contents of your stomach all over it. During the two minutes of you literally spewing your insides out, someone had approached you and was holding your hair up that was previously sloppily curtaining your face. You caught sight of silver hair and a dark gaze before your eyesight all but shat itself.

"You alright?"

You stood shakily to your feet, wiping the foul substance from your mouth.

"I'm fuckin' lit."

You hadn't a clue what the guy had said to you after that,

because you passed the fuck out right then and there.

**Bonus:**

You felt like death as you roused from the confines of your slumber and rose from the comfort of your sheets, hands flying to your temple in hopes of massaging away the pain.

"Ngaaaaahh fuuuuuck."

It was only five minutes later that you realized someone was knocking on your apartment door, consequently deepening your murderous mood.

You managed to roll out of bed, stumbling over the sheets once or twice before sluggishly making it to your door. You seriously contemplated telling the person on the other side to just fuck right off, but decided that you wouldn't, as you hadn't paid your rent yet and for all you knew it could be the manager wondering why the fuck you hadn't. You also figured he _probably_ wouldn't appreciate one of his tenants telling him to basically get fucked.

Reluctantly, you cracked the door open, and nearly pissed yourself. Standing before you in all his muscled glory, was none other than Hatake Kakashi. _A.k.a,_ the smokin’ hot motherfucker that graced the apartment next to yours.

"How're you doing? Thought I should check to make sure you're still alive." his closed eyed smile was going to kill you one day. "Don't worry about Kurenai, I told her I took you home. You were a real mess last night. But anyway, I've gotta go. I'll be over later to start on dinner, until then, drink lot's of water and don't die."

And then he left you in your doorway gaping like a fish. He stunned you, he shamed you, and he invited himself over for dinner in less than eight seconds and you really didn't know how to feel about that.

Slowly closing your apartment door, you sunk to the ground in utter disgrace.

  
It was at this very moment that you decided on one thing. You weren't going clubbing _ever fucking again._

 


End file.
